4 Brothers
by SSG Tim the Hedgehog
Summary: 4 Heroes, 4 Brothers who saved the earth 10 years ago, encounter a new villan. the likes of which they have never seen. but with one missing, how will they fare. until he returns. story is better. rated K
1. The Beginning

_Whats up everyone. New fic comin your way. Have a good read. p.s this one may be a weird one. I made it a someone else and Amy instead of the traditional SonAmy or ShadAmy. But I did it on purpose. Otherwise the fic wouldn't work. Well have a good read._

10 years ago...4 mighty warriors saved this world from utter destruction. If not for their efforts, Space Colony ARK would have crashed into the planet. They have been hailed as heroes. Though they stick to the shadow's. So no one has actually seen their faces. They have only seen colors. Black, Red, Orange, and Blue. No one knows who they are or where they come from...but one thing is certain. They are a team.

Since the incident 10 years ago, no evils have arose in Station Square. It seems that evil has learned its ways, but you see...evil never quits...

"Knuckles did you eat the last slice of pizza?" the black one yelled at the red one.

"No I didn't. Ask Tails...he may have" yelled the red one. The black one went into another room where the orange one was on a computer talking into a mike.

"Prower Tech Support, this is Miles how may I help you?" he said into the mike. He allowed the person on the other line to speak. "well did you turn the computer on?" he asked. "Is it plugged in? Yeah that could help...your welcome..." he hung up. "God some people are complete idiots...No offense Knux." he called to the red one.

"None taken, Tails, ole buddy." said the red one as he continued playing his video games. Now as you may have guessed, the red one is Knuckles the Echidna. The black one is Shadow the Hedgehog. And lastly the orange one is Miles "Tails" Prower. These are 3 of the four heroes who saved the earth 10 years ago. Now reduced to mediocre jobs for mediocre pay. Just trying to get by. Some of you may be asking yourselves 'where is the blue one?' well that question will be answered shortly.

Tails went back to his computer. Shadow went back up to his room with Knuckles calling after him.

"Hey Shadow, why don't you stay down here and socialize with your friends?" Knuckles said to Shadow.

"I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." he called without even looking back. He hopped upstairs and shut his door. Knuckles just shook his head.

"I just wonder when he is coming back." Knuckles said to himself referring to the blue one. And unseen voice answered him.

"He will come back when he is ready." said the voice. He stepped into the room where Knuckles recognized him.

"Good morning, Uncle Chuck." Knuckles said to the light blue hedgehog who just walked in. Chuck smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Knuckles. How are you and Miles this morning?" he asked.

"Chuck I told you to call me Tails!" Tails said to Chuck.

"Miles is the name on your birth certificate so that is what you will be called." Chuck retorted. Tails just huffed and went back to work. "Where is Shadow?"

"Oh you mean the Emohog that won't talk to no one? He's upstairs." Knuckles said. He started laughing but Chuck was less than amused.

"Knux...what have I told you about calling him that. He's just upset because of your brother not being here."

"Well thats no reason for him to hole himself up in his room. All he does is sleep all day!"

"I just wonder what he does all night." Tails asked himself.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

South Africa

A pink hedgehog walks through the jungles of South Africa. She is looking for something...and someone. A local legend of a fierce wind taking out evil in the area started sounding familiar. The locals said that they would see robots appear to destroy the village, then they would feel a great wind followed by a loud boom. They would look up and the robots would be in scraps. Amy thought that that legend sounded familiar so she decided she would start walking in the direction that the locals said the wind was coming from.

As she walked, the jungle started to feel kind of eerie. After a while she started feeling a wind, and seeing figures in the tree branches. She suddenly felt the ground underneath her give way as she fell.

"AAAHHHH!!" she screamed as she was caught by vines that snapped to slow her descent. She hit the ground hard but got back up. A fire was burning and she saw some logs set up around the fire. Amy realized some one must be here, and she thinks she knows who.

"Amy Rose. Long time no see." said an unseen voice.

"Who's there?" she asked, knowing clear well what the answer would be.

"Who do you think? The slowest thing alive? I think not!" the voice said. Eventually a figure dropped down from above her. It was a blue hedgehog with red and white shoes, white gloves, and a cocky attitude.

"Sonic. I've missed you." Amy said. Even though he had been gone for nearly 2 years, she still loved him with all her heart. But her heart now belonged to another.

"I've missed you too." said Sonic as he embraced her. They stayed that way for about 2 minutes.

"Sonic you know your training period ended almost a year ago right?" Amy reminded him.

"I still wasn't ready. Chuck would have..."

"Chuck would have welcomed you back with open arms."

"I guess your right. So how has everyone been without me around."

"Well, Tails got a job with a Tech Support place and has a small office both out and in town."

"What about Knux."

"He got into the entertainment business. Dressing up as a giant red Echidna and going to kids parties." Amy laughed.

"wow...well lets hear it...What is Shadow doing?"

"Well no one really knows. He just...sleeps all day."

"What does he do all night?" Sonic asked.

_There it is. First chapter done. Next chapter on the way. Bu bye_


	2. The Blue One Returns

Back at Station Square, a white hedgehog is laying on his couch, fast asleep. That is until he gets a call. He thinks it is his alarm clock and tries to turn it off. When he sees it is his phone, he jumps up and uses his psychokinesis to bring the phone to him.

"This had better be good." he said not knowing who was on the other line. He jumped when he realized who it was.

"_Oh it is. Have you seen the time? I have a bunch of priceless artifacts here and no delivery truck."_ Amy said from the other line.

Oh lord, Silver thought. He was meant to be at the docks at noon to pick up Amy and the artifacts she had brought. It was 2pm now.

"Amy, baby. I'm sorry. I must have overslept. I'm on the way now." Silver said as he found out new uses for his psychokinesis, like putting on his pants.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the docks, Amy waited patiently for Silver to show. She finally noticed the **Rose Delivery Company** logo on a truck headed her way, with a silver hedgehog driving. She tapped her foot and pointed at her watch as he got out.

"Yeah I know. Where's the stuff." Silver asked. Amy pointed to the crates behind her and Silver went to find his hand cart.

"It took ya long enough." Amy complained. Silver simply flipped her off as she laughed. "Maybe later. Got a job to do right now." Silver just smiled and loaded the truck up.

The two finished their delivery when they felt something. Something about where they were just wasn't right. As they walked to the truck, they saw why. A bunch of teens were robbing her truck! Amy got out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Ok, you guys have to the count of three before I start swinging." the teens just looked at her and set down the crates. They started walking toward Silver and Amy with a bunch of weapons. One of them tried to fire his gun, but when he fired, the bullet stopped and turned around. Silver had caught the bullet and turned it to the boy's head.

"Let me tell you whats about to happen. One of 2 things. Either one, you try to pull that trigger again, I catch the bullet and put both through your skull faster that that gun ever could...or 2" he pushed the bullet closer to the boy until it was touching his forehead. " You leave...I put the bullet down and I never see you again. So which one will it be?"

"_**LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" **_one of the boys screamed. They all turned tail and ran away. Silver wasn't done, however. He took the bullet, aimed at the boy who shot it, and pushed it toward him. The bullet hit his leg, serving as a warning to the others. They grabbed their buddy and continued running. Silver just laughed.

"Silver, that was mean." Amy said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Yeah but it was fun. Almost reminds me of S..." he was cut off.

"I meant to tell you. While I was in Africa, I saw him."

"Did he come back with you?" Amy just shook her head. The two walked off hand in hand with Amy still wondering about Sonic.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A jet streaked across the sky. Unbeknownst to the pilot, carrying an extra passenger. Hulled underneath the plane in the landing gear was a blue hedgehog. As the jet got ready to land, the hedgehog jumped off at the opportune moment to land on the streets of Station Square. He ran as fast as he could to avoid detection and jumped into an open manhole. He slowed down and finally came to a stop in front of a door. He pulled on a drain pipe and the door opened. It was around midnight and he knew everyone would be asleep. He walked in and noticed a few of the gang sleeping. Knuckles asleep on the couch. Tails on the recliner with a magazine on his face . He noticed Tails was having a dream, because after a while, Tails started kicking his hands and feet like a dog in the water. Sonic smiled at this and turned his attention to a door with a dim light coming from it.

"Well guess I better tell him I'm back." he said.

The blue one walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" a voice from inside yelled. The blue one walked in and kneeled before his master/mentor. "Sonic. Its good to see you." Chuck said. Sonic walked up and hugged him. "I've missed you, nephew."

"I missed you too, Unk." Sonic told him. Chuck felt another presence in the room.

"Shadow, look. Your brother is home." Chuck said to the other presence, who reveled himself. Sonic looked over at his brother.

"Hey...um...welcome home, Sonic." Shadow said emotionless

"Um...thanks." Sonic said back. Shadow nodded and went back to the living room. He knocked the magazine off of Tails' face.

"Hey, Sonic's back. Better say hi before he leaves again." Shadow said as Sonic came up behind him. Tails noticed first and hugged Sonic.

"Sonic, your finally back!" Tails said. Upon hearing this, Knuckles woke up and fell off of the couch. He got back up and hugged Sonic too.

"Sonic, its really you! I'm not dreaming am I?" Knuckles said.

"No, Knux, you ain't dreaming." Sonic laughed. Knuckles had a serious look on his face.

"Phew, good. I have nightmares about birthday parties!" he said as they all laughed.


	3. The Red One's Secret

_**Sorry for the long wait for updates. Computer got all screwed up and I had to get a new one! Joy. --...and I've been spending a lot of time on a forum my friend Darkness Wasted came up with. Its on her page under my forums...and it has like over 4000 posts right now. But its fun if you want to join! Sorry I'm prattling. Please read on!**_

As Sonic got reacquainted with everyone, Shadow Chaos Controlled back up to his room. He was glad Sonic was back, like everyone else. However, with Sonic back, he'll assume control of everyone just like he did before he left. He knew Tails and Knuckles would fall right back in stride with him, but Shadow wouldn't be so loyal. Sonic had been gone too long...the team was no more. As he was just about to fall asleep, a knock came at his door. He groaned and walked up to the door to see who it was.

"good to see you , bro." Sonic told him.

"ugh...yeah. You too, Sonic." Shadow lied. In truth he had never been more happy to see Sonic leave, mainly because it left him with a lot of time to himself. And going vigilante had never been better than now.

"I was just checking on you. The guys say that you don't get out much during the day." Sonic told him, half knowing why.

"yeah well, I work nights." Shadow half lied.

"hmm...ok then. If you say so. Its good to see you again. Goodnight."

"yeah. Goodnight Sonic." Shadow said as he closed the door. He sighed and went to put the radio on. His favorite song just happened to be playing...Indestructible by Disturbed.

_Another mission_

_The powers have called me away_

_Another time_

_To carry the colors again_

_My motivation_

_I know just what we defend_

_to win the honor of coming back home again_

_No explanation_

_would help us before we begin_

_I'm not the Dark Destroyer_

_thats buried in there_

_My true vocation_

_you are my unfortunate friend_

_you wanna start a war_

_your unable to win!_

_I'll have you know..._

_That I've become_

_Indestructible!_

_Determination that is incorruptible._

_From the other side_

_A terror to behold!_

_Annihilation will be unavoidable_

_Every broken enemy will know_

_That their opponent has become invincible_

_Take one last look around while your alive _

_I'm an indestructible master of War!_

He turned the radio up as he sung it. He always thought it described him in a way. He always felt himself indestructible. At least when he was in his vigilante alter ego. Right now, however, Shadow didn't feel the least bit indestructible. In fact, he felt very vulnerable. Shadow stood up and walked over to his window and looked outside. He stared toward Robotnik Towers with a strange and eerie sensation that something big was happening...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy and Silver had finally delivered the package to Robotnik Towers. A thousand year old statue didn't seem like a good investment in Amy's opinion. However, Dr. Robotnik had always been a bit strange. At the same time, Silver was getting a similar feeling. This one involved both the doctors plans, and a certain black and red hedgehog friend of his.

"Silver, please just come back to bed! I'm sure he's ok. Please just come back." Amy said. She had been getting worried about him. Silver had other things on his mind than Amy at the moment. He was staring in the direction of Robotnik Towers. 'Whats he planning?' thought Silver as he was tackled to the ground by Amy.

"Amy? Come on woman! I need air too!" he said half wheezing.

"I'm sorry Silver, but sometimes its the only way to get you to snap out of that trance you seem to get in all the time." she told him. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"_I'll _be ok, babe. Its them I'm worried about!" he said motioning toward the towers and the hideout of our heroes.

"Silver...there gonna be ok. Sonic's back now so everything should fall back into place!" Amy told him as she got off him. Silver also stood up but got bumped in the head by Amy's butt.

"jeez, Amy. Watch where your swingin that thing, huh?" he said playfully.

"And just whats that supposed to mean, Silver the Hedgehog?"

'crap, I need to get myself out of this one!' Silver thought. But seeing as he is telekinetic, he accidentally projected his thoughts to Amy, who heard this. She just huffed toward the bedroom door. During the conversation, they ended up in the living room of their apartment.

"The only way out of this one is to..." Amy thought about it for a minute and over to Silver, whispering something in his ear. Silvers eyes got real wide as she finished.

"DONE!" he said as he scooped Amy up in his arms and walked her toward the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He still had that nagging feeling in the back of his head, however, that something was amiss...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**and thats the next chapter! Hope you liked it! Little SilvAmy fluffiness! Very slight but if you squint...! next chapter is coming up real soon...this one should introduce the villains in here! See ya later!**_


End file.
